It's so hard to say no
by InAVelvetRope
Summary: Un one shot sur Caroline et Klaus. Deux êtres qui ne vivent que pour s'aimer et pourtant tout les en empêche.


Caroline se dandinait dans son lit, les yeux fermés. La lumière du jour l'avait réveillée mais elle n'était pas prête à se lever. Un mal de tête la tiraillait, elle regrettait d'avoir autant bu la veille. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, les rayons du soleil transpercèrent ses iris bleu azur avec une telle force qu'elle les referma aussitôt. Elle détestait quand la chaleur émise par le soleil venait lui chatouiller le visage, la forçant ainsi à se réveiller. C'est donc contrariée qu'elle rouvrit les yeux en direction du plafond. Un plafond bleu pétrole avec une étoile au niveau du lit, au dessus de sa tête. Caroline se souvint du jour où elle avait dessiné cette étoile. Alors qu'elle était seule dans son appartement elle avait décidé de mettre une petite touche personnelle à cette chambre trop sombre et effrayante à son goût. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce toute bleue et parsemée de dagues, sabres, et autres outils de combat, des frissons lui parcourait le corps. Elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de trop fantaisiste, cette étoile était un petit clin d'œil simple et significatif à la fois.

Caroline se mit à paniquer à la vue de ce plafond atypique car elle comprit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Klaus, son colocataire. Elle avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur et crier un grand coup pour faire évacuer toute la douleur qui lui traversait le corps. Elle devait être en train de rêver, le contraire aurait été impossible. Caroline essaya alors de se remémorer la soirée mais elle avait tellement bu qu'elle avait beau se triturer l'esprit, rien ne lui revenait. Elle se haïssait d'avoir agit de la sorte et d'avoir été aussi insouciante lors de cette fête organisée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de son colocataire. Elle avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre des distances entre Klaus et elle, pour ne pas qu'une relation ambiguë s'installe entre eux deux. Tous ces efforts venaient d'être balayés en une nuit. Soudain, Caroline fut prise d'une envie de pleurer. De nature forte, elle ne laissait jamais paraître ses sentiments mais elle avait tellement refoulé ce qu'elle ressentait que tout se bousculait dans sa tête et ses émotions semblaient désormais vouloir ressortir à la surface.

Sa tête entre les mains elle tenta de se calmer et souffla un grand coup. Après tout elle n'était réveillée que depuis quelques secondes, elle était dans le coltard et n'avait pas encore regardé à côté d'elle elle avait peut-être dormi seule et avait juste pris une gueule de bois à l'en dégouter de boire pour le restant de ses jours. C'était possible après tout non ? Caroline tourna la tête du coté gauche du lit et elle trouva Klaus allongé, les yeux fermés, son torse nu non couvert par les draps. A la vue de son ami, elle se sentit tellement bête. Evidemment qu'il était dans son lit, où aurait-il dormi autrement. Les histoires qui se finissent bien, ça n'arrivait que dans les contes de fées, Caroline en avait pourtant déjà fait la lourde expérience.

Des milliers de questions tiraillaient son esprit et son crâne la martelait, si bien qu'elle décida de sortir de la pièce et de régler cette histoire plus tard, espérant toujours qu'une solution miracle arriverait en chemin. Seulement en voulant se lever elle sentit une main la retenir par le bras. Klaus. Dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il s'était éveillé. Elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face. Il la regardait intensément, un sourire radieux qui exposait ses petites fossettes logées au coin de sa bouche, sourire qu'elle aimait tellement. Ils se regardèrent ainsi sans rien dire quelques secondes, se dévisageant l'un l'autre comme pour la première fois puis il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et lui dit : « Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie. Je t'aime Caroline »

Klaus voulu s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser, mais Caroline, prise par surprise par cette révélation et ce geste plus qu'inopportun à ses yeux, leva sa main droite et vint la coller sur la joue gauche de son colocataire.

L'once d'espoir qu'elle continuait de garder s'était évaporée en quelques millisecondes. Elle était décontenancée. Elle avait envie de s'enterrer sous terre et ne plus jamais ressortir. Elle regrettait son geste mais elle avait agit sous l'impulsion, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se sentait piégée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit que leur amour serait impossible ? Elle lui avait envoyé tellement de signaux explicites au fil des mois. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça ! Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester à cet instant précis. Ce qu'elle pouvait se détester. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir une vie moins compliquée. Elle n'était pas du genre à se sur lamenter son sort, mais à cet instant précis elle aurait préféré être n'importe qui sur terre hormis elle.

Sans comprendre comment, Caroline fondit en larmes, au grand désarroi de Klaus, qui, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cette détresse, la pris dans ses bras. Cette fois si Caroline se laissa aller sans trouver quoi dire, ni comment le dire. Si bien que quand il lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il ne comprenait pas son comportement, la seule chose qu'elle trouva a dire fut la phrase la plus dure et indélicate qu'elle eu à dire de sa vie, sachant pertinemment que cela changerait leur relation à tout jamais. « Je suis séropositive Klaus »


End file.
